


Dance For (With) Me

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi wants nothing more than to watch Eli dance but Eli is reluctant to step back into her pointe shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For (With) Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quick attempt at writing these two. I just really love Nozoeli and ballet.

“You should dance for me,” Nozomi suggested sweetly as she gazed over the beautiful form of her drowsy girlfriend. Her hands traced over the curve of her spine, tickling the small of her back. Eli shifted, stirring slightly in her near sleep state. Nozomi felt down her long legs, gently feeling the soft skin she had just ravished minutes earlier. Eli shivered slightly and rolled onto her back. She clutched a pillow to her bare chest and warily meet Nozomi’s wandering eyes.  

“You saw me dance at practice today,” Eli answered evasively.

“Elichi, you know what I mean,” Nozomi said softly. She inched closer and pried the pillow from Eli’s arms. Eli shied away, arms wrapping protectively around her torso.

“I can’t. I- I don’t have any of my costumes. I doubt any would even fit.”

Nozomi smiled sadly and gathered Eli into her arms. Eli relaxed into her chest and sighed.

“You don’t need a costume. I just want to see you dance,” Nozomi cooed. She brushed back Eli’s hair, fingers play through her long blonde tresses.

“I shouldn’t. I don’t know if I still can.” Physically Eli had no doubt her body would remember the years of strenuous training. A ballerina’s effort seeped into their blood, becoming a very part of their identity, their soul. Her heart though, could it bear the pain of returning to a dance that brought her so much joy, and so much heartbreak?

“I won’t force you,” Nozomi whispered. She tilted Eli’s head upwards and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“But I would love to see you dance, and I know you want to dance too.”

Eli frowned, unsure of what she wanted. Ballet was a part of her she could never let go. To go back and dance though, could she reopen that joy and pain? She wrapped arms around Nozomi’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She had her friends, and her love. Maybe it was time to dance again.   

-

Nozomi was not surprised when she received a text from Eli a few days later to meet her in the practice room. She could not have been more pleased.

“Elichi you called?” Nozomi hummed pleasantly as she entered the practice room. She found Eli by the practice bar, one hand gracefully holding to it as she stretched her feet.

“I did.” Eli turned suddenly, spinning on her foot. Nozomi gasped. Eli had never worn these practice clothes before. Her powder blue leotard cut low on her back, and the translucent practice skirt she wore swished slowly with every movement of her body. Her legs looked longer than ever, covered in the white of her tights and brought to a beautiful point from her pointe shoes. Her hair was done up in a neat bun, bangs clipped back from her face.

“Elichi you look so graceful,” Nozomi complimented. She dropped her bag by the wall and met Eli in the centre of her room. She played with the hem of her skirt, smiling brightly at how beautiful Eli was. Eli dropped her position and crossed her arms.

“You should go sit. I’m all warmed up.” Eli took Nozomi’s hands and pulled them away from her skirt.

“Let me dance for you.”

“Eli…” Nozomi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Eli’s lips. She was so overwhelmed, so happy Eli was willing to share this with her. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She smoothed her skirt, waiting for Eli to start.

Eli stood in the centre of the room. She crossed her feet, and with arms delicately raised above her head settled into fifth position. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The music started quietly, airy strings leading the recorded orchestra. Eli extended her right leg, testing the flexibility and strength of her form. Nozomi watched the simple beginning, entranced by it all. Her girlfriend was so beautiful and strong, years of work showing in the posture of her form.

Eli stepped forward and laid her foot flat. Her left leg raised behind her, her arms reached in front. A picture perfect arabesque but Nozomi could see her thinking, her mind working through the movements. Her body was beautiful but Nozomi wanted Eli to feel more, to dance with her heart. Eli continued dancing through the first movement, her moves restricted to the basics.

It was not until Eli hopped onto pointe that Nozomi felt herself hold her breath. Something in Eli changed the second she began to dance en pointe. Her face lit up, a confidence broke into her movements. She danced on her toes, gliding across the floor as light as air. She leapt into the air, grand jete, then did a series of beautiful turns. Nozomi could not look away. She had waited so long to watch Eli dance like this.

Eli kept dancing, moving into stunning pirouettes. Nozomi clapped her hands together. She could picture Eli on stage, the spot light on her as thousands watched her dance. Eli would have worn a traditional tutu, white with feathers, gold embellishment sewn into the costume. She was just as beautiful here though, garbed in her practice clothes, dancing just for her. Nozomi was impressed by how many pirouettes Eli did and continued to do.

The music heightened, louder, faster, reaching its crescendo. Still Eli pushed, pirouette after pirouette. Nozomi could see the strain on her face, the sweat beading across her brow. She was pushing herself too hard, caught in a memory from long ago. Why would she not stop, not when her legs were shaking, her arms trembling from holding herself up?

“Elichi,” Nozomi spoke, but Eli did not listen. She continued to push herself through the pirouettes, faster and faster.

“Eli,” Nozomi said louder. Eli whipped her head around, searching for Nozomi’s voice. She fell, balance lost. Eli did not continue to dance. She looked around, still lost in her moment.

“Nozomi…” Eli gasped as she focused on Nozomi.

“Dance with me,” Eli demanded suddenly. There was no nonsense in her voice, just a needy desperation.

“I can’t dance like that,” Nozomi objected sadly. She stared helplessly at Eli. Eli shook her head and pulled herself up. She walked over to Nozomi, her steps kept light in her shoes.

“I’ll teach you. Please, be my support for this.” She touched Nozomi’s hands and pulled her to her feet. Nozomi followed slowly, still apprehensive about how hard Eli had just pushed herself.

“Are you alright?” she asked as Eli stopped in the centre of the room. “I don’t want you to push yourself like that.”

Eli kissed Nozomi’s cheek and pulled away from her. “I won’t, not if you act as my support this time.”

The symphony movement ended as Eli stepped away, moving back onto pointe. The music started again, slow, romantic.

“How do I do that?” Eli chuckled lightly and spun into Nozomi. Nozomi caught her by the waist. Eli wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s neck and lightly kissed her lips.

“Just like that.”

Nozomi’s lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. “Then please dance with me.”


End file.
